


Street Lamps

by hoshlixir



Series: Writing with Seventeen [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshlixir/pseuds/hoshlixir
Summary: "I promised you, didn't I?"





	Street Lamps

**Author's Note:**

> This has been my first fanfic in ao3 and in the SVT fandom! I hope y'all like it :))
> 
> Saw this in a prompt list, and thought, "why not?"  
> This will be part of a series, and I hope you'll be able to be part of that <3
> 
> enjoy! :*

_“We have to hurry home, Seungkwannie! Your mom would be mad at us!” Seungkwan could only laugh at him as he tugged on his wrist, running towards thin air, breathless after wandering throughout the whole village._

_“Oh come on, Hansol! Don’t be such a killjoy!” Seungkwan could only reply to his friend, as Hansol looked at the sunset from afar, the sky darkening slowly._

_Just then, the sudden flicker of lights caught Hansol’s sight, as he saw the street lamps turn on in what he thought of as a succession, something very similar to dance choreographies._

_“We have to go now, Boo. It’s getting late..” he said, stopping Seungkwan in his tracks._

_Continuing, he said, “We should head back while there’s still sunlight left. It would be too dangerous to stay for sundown.”_

_Seungkwan let out a sigh, but agreed regardless, as he followed Hansol back to their neighborhood. If he was given a choice, he would have stayed outside for longer, as the atmosphere at nighttime in their area is truly a wonderful sight, fireflies buzzing throughout the dark sky mingled with the twinkling stars that illuminated the blanket of dark indigo. The air isn’t polluted by smoke from vehicles, as the city is at a fair distance from their residence._

_He thought of the vivid imagination dreamily, but was disrupted as Hansol pulled him with an abrupt jerk. ‘A sight I wouldn’t get to see,’ he thought, pouting, which did not go unnoticed by his best friend._

_“Don’t worry, Kwannie. We’ll be able to stay outside longer when we grow older, we’d even wait for those lights to close. Right now, we have to go back, or we’ll never hear the end of it for sure.” Hansol reassured, tugging his stubborn friend along with him._

* * *

_“Boys! You both are quite late today! Come inside, come on. Hansol, dear, Melody’s inside.” called Seungkwan’s mom, as she let the boys inside for supper._

_The pair kicked their slippers off, racing to the dining room to be greeted by Hansol’s mom, as she set out dishes for the four of them._

_“Hansol, Seungkwan! Come, sit! You two have been out the whole day! The street lamps are already lit. It’s a good thing you came back before dusk!” Hansol’s mom said with a hearty laugh, inviting them to sit around the dining table._

_Their eyes lit up at the sight of food, as they haven’t had a meal since lunch, which was hours ago. They ran quickly towards the table, competing over the sets of silver chopsticks in the container placed atop the table. Soon enough, they all sat down and enjoyed the meal prepared by the two mothers, the aura of the dining room lifted by the endless chatter and boisterous laughter emitting from the table as they shared viands with one another, clicking of metal chopsticks drowned out by the laughter._

* * *

_As the sun was setting, the dinner at Seungkwan’s house tapered off to an end. The two mothers have settled into a conversation that, apparently, ‘only adults knew about,’ or so Seungkwan thought. They found a spot in the comfort of the living room, leaving the pair to wander off in the lawn._

_They decided to just sit down on the freshly-mowed grass, the activities of the day draining their ‘hyperactive’ energy, as their mothers liked to refer to it. Sitting side by side, they watched as the sun that was peeking on the neighbor’s roof slowly disappeared by the minute, its golden rays dissipating as it disappeared through the horizon that they, unfortunately, cannot see, as the roof of the neighbor’s house blocked the sun’s descent. As the last of daylight passed from sight, the rest of the street lamps on the street blindingly flared, the pavement illuminated by bright rays of warm white._

_“You know, I don’t get how street lamps work.” 7-year-old Seungkwan asked, his head tilted in curiosity. Hansol turned, intrigued. Seungkwan turned to face him, eyes previously staring at the bulbs of the long rusty lamps met Hansol’s. The younger boy could only laugh._

_“Why?” He asked. “Street lamps aren’t rocket science, Kwannie.”_

_“It’s just that, they’re only open during the dark, because people need them to see. During the day, they’re turned off, since they’re not really needed.” Seungkwan said, sighing. Hansol only stared wide-eyed, clearly astonished at the sudden point of view his friend shared._

_“Well, you said it yourself, they’re not needed during daytime. It’d be useless to open them when it’s bright already.” Hansol stated, still finding the topic very much peculiar, but interesting nonetheless. Seungkwan just shrugged, pulling out stray weeds and tufts of newly-cut grass, suddenly gaining interest in the soles of his shoes._

_“I hope we both won’t be like street lamps, Hansol..” The latter, surprised at the unexpected turn of his dear friend, shook his head in empathy, a growing smile appearing on his face._

_“What do you mean?”_

_“That one of us will be gone because the other one doesn’t need that person anymore..” Seungkwan said, all of a sudden. With the deafening silence that followed, he asked, “You get what I mean, right?”_

_“Yeah..I get what you mean.” He nodded. “Of course not, Seungkwan. We’re friends, right? And it’s going to stay that way forever.”_

_Slowly looking up, the elder’s eyes shone, meeting with the younger’s. Attentions locked on each other, fireflies began settling on their shoulders, as a few flew around them. A newly-found silence blanketed over them, only the chirping of crickets can be heard._

_“Hansol! Come on, it’s time to go home, dear.” called Hansol’s mom from the front door. As they both turned, they saw their moms waving at them, calling their attention. Instantly, the pair stood up, going after the call of their names._

_A few exchanges of goodbyes later, and the two have yet to part ways. Still standing in the middle of the pathway to Seungkwan’s home, Hansol and Seungkwan are still exchanging what seemed like endless goodbyes, as if tomorrow would not be another day where they would spend the whole afternoon playing outside until dusk. A tap from Hansol’s mom made him look behind, as he saw her mouthing the word, ‘We have to go home’ her warm smile assuring him that he will still be seeing his friend the day after._

_“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow, Seungkwan.” He was about to walk away with his mom when Seungkwan grabbed his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks mid-step._

_“Hey, promise me we won’t end up like street lamps, okay?” Seungkwan asked, remembering their conversation from just moments ago._

_Letting out a breathy chuckle, “Of course not, Kwannie. Now stop worrying yourself, okay? I’ll be back tomorrow.” Hansol replied, reassuring him as he squeezed his other palm. He didn’t really see the need to reassure him at first, for he knew he’d always be at Seungkwan’s side, but seeing the tactful look on his friend’s face, he was more than willing to put Seungkwan’s mind at ease._

_The comforting words made Seungkwan’s lips tug slightly upward, retreating the hand he used to grab Hansol’s shoulder into a small wave of goodbye._

_The younger returned his smile with a toothy grin, and turned around, following his mom back home, which was a short walk away from Seungkwan’s house. As they watch their guests head home, Seungkwan’s mom beckoned her son, and they both headed inside, ready to do their usual evening routine._

* * *

 

“Y’know, I still don’t like the concept of street lamps,” Seungkwan said, leaning back closer to Hansol’s arm wrapped around his shoulder. Hansol raised his eyebrows at the statement, finding it absolutely absurd, but intriguing nonetheless. Facing the mop of bleached blonde hair resting on his chest, he met a pair of curious chocolate orbs staring back at him, waiting for him to speak.

 

“It’s been 11 years, Seungkwan. I can’t believe you still remember that,” He replied with a chuckle, recalling the memory of the first time Seungkwan dived in deep during one of their talks, despite not being able to realize it just yet. Maybe the word that people discreetly spread about how the most beautiful sentences comes out of a child’s mouth is true, the naivety and innocence that come with uttering those words make it more pure.

 

A long silence enveloped them, but it was nothing but comfortable. The kind you’d settle in, and you’d know that, despite the seemingly empty moment, many were exchanged. It was the kind of silence needed, but not often felt.

 

Once Hansol noticed the bulb of the streetlamp flicker for about what seemed like a millisecond, and the fireflies trying to settle on the bench they now occupy, a sense of déjà vu settled in him.

 

“Thank you for not being a streetlamp, Hansol,” Seungkwan whispered, looking up at him. Years ago, Hansol might’ve found this hilarious, so Seungkwan was surprised when a droplet fell on his nose, as opposed to the fits of laughter he was expecting.

 

Sitting up straight, he saw a rare sight as he grabbed Hansol by the shoulders, a single tear rolling down his cheek, a tiny smile stitched on his lips. Leaning forward, he encased a stunned Seungkwan in a warm hug.

 

“I promised you, didn’t I?” Hansol said before burying his face on the crook of Seungkwan’s neck. “Even if I didn’t really _completely_ fulfill that promise.”

 

The older one could only return the hug and, for the first time in _weeks_ , is at a loss for words, save for a chuckle at Hansol’s last statement. Staying like that for a while, it wasn’t long until Seungkwan caught sight of pink and orange light rays cutting through the midnight blue of sky.

 

“ _Sunrise,”_ Seungkwan pointed out. Leaning back on the backrest of the bench, they watched the sun slowly appear on the horizon.

 

A small laugh escaped Hansol, his shoulders bouncing ever so slightly, causing the other to look up at him, his eyebrow raised in  _typical Seungkwan fashion_ , as Hansol liked to call it.

 

“What’s so funny?”

 

“It’s just that, I told you we’d be able to stay outside longer when we grow older,” Hansol replied, grinning, as he pointed to the streetlamp flickering, the faint light in it disappearing.

 

Seungkwan could only hide the fluster he got with the crunchiest eyeroll he could muster.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm new to the fandom, and I'd really want to talk to some of y'all abt it!
> 
> twt: @habitsols


End file.
